Wayfaring Mare
The Wayfaring Mare is a business venture of Gwen and Morgana's. It is an inn, of sorts, but more of a mixture of a B&B and a boarding house. With a special thanks to the local god, Hermes, the inn will be up and running in no time at all! Weekly gifts by the proprietresses are made mid-week, by lunchtime. Basic accommodations To find the Wayfaring Mare, there are signs in the agora for all new arrivals. It is located near the stables in Xanadu. Do not be surprised to find the equestrians going for a ride through the property, as the owners rather like seeing the horses there. Accommodation includes the following 3 Guest Suites 7 bedrooms 1 large cottage 1 small cottage 1 coach house 1 emergency accommodation -- somewhere in the building (shh, it's secret). Stabling needs: For all the mounts. There are also mounts available for everyone thanks to the stables that aren't Lamorak's (though he is always there, and is the only one really in charge). For the Ladies The majority of the Wayfaring Mare's clientele will be female. In fact, men are only allowed on the ground floor of the building (heading up the stairs is strictly forbidden). There are single rooms for short, or long-term stay (guests may have breakfast and dinner at the Mare, should they notify either of the proprietresses) as well as full suites and outbuildings for those guests who require more space. There are few rules for the guests besides basic decorum. The first, is that there are not any men allowed in the rooms upstairs. The second is that if one is heading out for the night, that is fine, just leave a note saying when one is planning to return. Guests who disappear without leave, will arouse the concern of the proprietresses, both of whom know their way around the sword, as they will want to make sure their guests are safe. It should be noted, security is ''not ''an issue at the Wayfaring Mare. The cost is reasonable -- the owners have to make a decent living, and is based on the accommodations and length of stay. Guests who board, will pay a slightly lower rate, as it's guaranteed occupancy. It is important to note that male children under the age of 12 are exempt from the rule of not being permitted upstairs. Both Gwen and Morgana would be appalled at asking mothers to leave their children. New female arrivals in Xanadu, those who arrive without choice in their appearance in the city, are permitted to stay up to three days at the Wayfaring Mare free of charge (further days may be negotiated on a case by case basis) until they are settled. For the Gentlemen There are three outbuildings on site: 2 cottages and a coach house. Should men find themselves in need of accommodation, these will, on rare occasions be let to appropriate gentlemen, or inappropriate gentlemen Time Lords. Grounds & Reception Rooms & Other The Wayfaring Mare can also have its reception rooms and gardens rented for events. The grounds are extensive, and the reception rooms very large, so if one needs them for an event, inquire within. The main building has both a formal dining hall and a ballroom on the main floor. There are also a number of lovely walks on the grounds, or rides, should one wish to acquire a mount from the stables next door. All guests and potential renters for parties, can be assured the grounds are secure, and the reception rooms furnished to the best possible standard. The fees are reasonable, thanks to a god as a patron. Outbuildings There are three outbuildings on the property: two cottages, and the coach house. All of them are self-contained living accommodations, and guests who choose these as their place of temporary or long-term residence are expected to be self-sufficient. It does not mean that they will not be invited in to dinner on occasion, but as they are more private, the assumption is the guests wish to keep to themselves. Each is of a differing size. The coach house is large enough for a family to stay, comfortably for a period of time, whereas the smallest cottage is really only large enough for a single occupant. Should the Wayfaring Mare hire permanent staff, one of the outbuilding will be made available for on-site living accommodations, should the employee wish it. Emergency Accommodation In the case of an emergency, there is a space set aside in the Wayfaring Mare, for someone to seek sanctuary, free of charge, should lives depend on such a thing. The space is known only to the two proprietresses, and one other person who shall remain nameless, and is not detectable by most means. It is ''entirely ''up to the discretion of Morgana and Gwen, should this space be utilized. Residents & Employees Morgana (Third Floor) Guinevere (Third Floor) Sagramore: Small cottage (along with Kutya, his dog) Michelle Benjamin: Has taken suite three and had a small area of it turned into a nursery. Laura Ross: She stays at the Mare part time in the staff quarters on the lower floor. Technically, Morgana doesn't have to keep a room for her, but she does, in case Miss Ross needs a quiet place. Fred Burkle: She's in the smallest room on the second floor. The room is blue, and cozy, and really, the poor girl never had a chance of ''not ''living at the Mare. Donnatella Voss: Part time chef. She plans the menus. The Louvels: Currently, they have taken up residence in the Large Cottage, and Morgana is postively thrilled to have a family in residence, though, as they are in a more independent type of lodging, respects their privacy. Floorplans lower ground floor.jpg|Lower Ground Floor Ground floor.jpg|Ground Floor first floor.jpg|First Floor second floor.jpg|Second Floor (Don't ask how this exists given the outside appearance -- it does!) third floor.jpg|Third floor (Owners' residences) cottage 1 (2).jpg|Larger Cottage cottage 2.jpg|Smaller Cottage coachhousefloorplan.jpg|Coach House bedroom 1.jpg|Suite 1 bedroom 3.jpg|Suite 3 bedroom 2.jpg|Suite 2 blue-bedroom.jpg|Blue room yellow room.jpg|Yellow Bedroom tiniest room.jpg|White Room pink room.jpg|Pink Room Category:Places Category:In Xanadu Category:Plot Points